


The One Where Jimon Is Caught In A Precarious Position.

by Cor321



Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar Day 11-Cuddles, Fluff, Jace and Simon are both exhausted, M/M, Malec Discord Server, Malec is amused by these two beans, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental cuddles, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/pseuds/Cor321
Summary: When Simon and Jace walk into the OPS centre after a long nightly patrol they are met with Alec giving the yearly briefing on demons during the holidays. It's not that he's boring per say, but Jace and Simon find their attention otherwise diverted.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: Malec Discord Advent Calendar 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035975
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	The One Where Jimon Is Caught In A Precarious Position.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as the title and summary bag to differ this fic is the g'st of g ratings. It's just fluff, and I love it.  
> I hope you all enjoy day 11 of my Jimon Advent Calendar.

Jace was laughing at something Simon had said when they walked into The Institute after a nightly patrol. Simon was looking at Jace when they got to the OPS centre so he didn’t see gaggle of shadowhunters grouped at the foot of the stairs listening to Alec speak. He saw Jace glance at his watch before whispering, “Oh shit we are late for a briefing, I completely forgot. Here, let's grab a space at the very back.” 

Simon actually started to pay attention to what Alec was saying, “Remember shadowhunters, we must be extra vigilant during this time of year. We as shadowhunters may not celebrate the holidays, but the mundanes in this city do. As the holidays get closer the mundanes tend to let their guard down even more, creating the perfect storm for demons to attack unsuspecting mundanes…” Simon noticed Jace sit down on the bench right behind them, slumping back with his head against the wall. 

“What are you doing?” Simon whispered, taking a seat beside him.

“I’ve heard this briefing a thousand times,” He said in a hushed tone, accenting the last word with a yawn. “It’s the same every year.” 

Simon noticed that Jace had closed his eyes, although he hoped the shadowhunter was still listening to his parabatai. Simon looked forward and was trying to pay attention again when something fell on his shoulder. He glanced to the side and noticed that Jace’s head had fallen on his shoulder. Simon started to freak out, he didn’t know whether to wake him up, or let him sleep as their patrol had been long and tiring. He desperately tried to pay attention to the briefing but all he could hear was Jace’s soft snores in his ear. Simon was trying to get his breathing to steady out so he did what every rational person would do, he closed his eyes and focused on the pace that Jace was breathing to.  _ In and out, in and out, in and out, in _ \--

________________

“Should we wake them up?” Magnus asked his husband, tilting his head to the side curious as to how and why Jace and Simon were cuddling on a bench in the middle of the OPS centre.

“Nah, I think we should just take a picture and run.” Alec said with a laugh.

“Aren’t you worried that they hadn’t paid attention to your wonderful briefing my love?” Magnus asked, kissing his husband’s cheek.

“Not in the slightest, Jace has heard it a thousand times and I’m sure he can fill the vampire in on the shortened version.” Alec replied, “Are we still taking a picture?”

“Oh yes, thank you for reminding me darling.” Magnus summoned his polaroid camera from his loft. “We wouldn’t want to miss this.” He took a picture and turned back toward Alec, handing him the polaroid. “What do you say, you walk me to your office and we can discuss that--  _ important _ matter?”

“Well of course Mr. Lightwood-Bane, after you.” Alec said gesturing to Magnus to lead.

“Why thank you Mr. Lightwood-Bane.” They made it out of earshot before Magnus asked the question that was burning on his mind. “I give it 6 months before those 2 realize the feelings between them.”

“Oh no way, at least 9 months to a year, there is no way they are that self aware.”

“You’re on Lightwood-Bane.” 

“Get ready to lose.” Alec shot back.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of the writing event Advent Calendar on the [Malec Discord Server](discord.gg/GY8jT4x)! Please come join us, we would love to have you there!


End file.
